Joy Anew
by Firefly Gold Sky
Summary: Despite Taichi's misgivings, Mimi and Yamato are reunited in Japan and determined to last. Mimato, Taiora and Taichi/Yamato friendship.


A/N - I was inspired by reading a lot of reunion stories about these two. I always love to see how Mimi and Yamato get reacquainted. I hope some of you can enjoy this!

* * *

JOY ANEW

* * *

Yamato checked his phone again, hoping to catch a text update from Mimi. She was out shopping for necessities, things she would need for her indefinite stay. Before she left he had almost asked her if he could tag along, keep her company, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He had swallowed it back and told her instead, " _Don't spend too much."_ Her response was a wink and a wave out the door.

He leaned against a wall of his bedroom as he picked up her discarded outfit from last night. They still smelled of her and their night out. He tossed them back on the chair disdainfully. He never wanted to smell cigarette smoke on her again, it didn't fit. It tainted her. She was too good for that. She was all purity and perfection. A few days spent with him and his bad habits; he was ruining her already.

"Yamato!"

He jerked forward at the booming voice. It was Taichi, carelessly letting his voice ring throughout the apartment halls.

"Yagami..."

Yamato took his time on the way to the door, prudently lessening his anger with every slow step.

He greeted his brunette friend with a cold stare and measured words. "Taichi. What does Sora tell you so often about empathy?"

Taichi stared back blankly, his mouth slightly dropping. "...Empathy?"

"There are other people-"

Taichi held up a silencing hand, bending down to pick up the pink, bowed heels by the door. Yamato ran quick fingers through his blonde hair with immediate irritation. "Don't start. They're Mimi's."

"Mimi...as in- you don't mean Tachikawa do you?" He shook his head incredulously at the possibility. "You're dating a girl with the same name." He laughed. "Wow. Don't tell her, she'll be so jealous."

"It is Tachikawa."

"Seriously?"

He sighed, not wanting to go through this with him. "She came to see me for my birthday and decided to stay for a while. She's been here a few days."

Taichi smirked as he eyed his best friend's expression. This was something he hadn't seen in far too long. "Ishida...you're _happy_."

He shook his head, a grin springing to his face. One he wished he had the willpower to hide. However, this he couldn't suppress. This spark of joy was all Mimi and he refused to extinguish it.

"She's here," was all he knew to say.

Taichi matched his grin, knowing with certainty what those words meant. "So, uh...she's staying? Where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

Yamato glared, anticipating Taichi's next words. "That's what I said."

"Living with you?"

Yamato half rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. They could be going over this for a while.

"She's not living with me, she asked to stay here with me and I obliged."

"I'm sure that was hard."

"It was actually. Things aren't always so simple with women. But you know all about that, right?"

Ignoring that quip, Taichi surveyed the apartment for a caramel haired brunette.

"Where's Mimi?

"She left an hour ago to go shopping. How's Sora?"

Taichi gave a dramatic sigh, falling into the couch. "Angry."

"Still?"

"It's been so long, I don't understand how she could still... _care_."

Yamato chuckled to himself, eyeing his brooding friend. Such a look of confusion and exasperation on his tan face. It was funny; Sora got mad at Taichi for things he did, and when she and Yamato were a couple she got mad at him for things he didn't do. He wouldn't bother explaining this to Taichi, it would go over his carefree head.

"Stop being so careless with her feelings." Yamato winced after he said it, realizing immediately that had been his same fault with her. He added for clarification, "On purpose."

Yamato had been oblivious to his actions, not caring about her enough. But Taichi, Yamato knew he loved her in his own way.

"If you love her, don't act like you don't."

"Well, duh, Yamato. I mean, really, that's all you got? Great advice, bro."

He shrugged. "There's more to it than you think." He searched for the right way to explain this to him, something he could readily grasp. "Be serious with her. Take her seriously. Don't joke around so much."

Taichi shook his head. "Wait...why am I taking advice from you on this? I must be an idiot."

Yamato sighed, heading to his room to get ready. His voice trailed behind him, "Do yourself a favor and listen."

"I listened." Taichi yelled after him, "Is she going to university here?"

"Yeah."

Taichi jumped up from the couch, following him into the bedroom where he found Yamato browsing through his closet.

"So, Mimi..."

Yamato pulled out a grey t-shirt and told him, "She's mine."

"I figured that. Not like I understand it though."

Yamato stood, clothes in hand, staring Taichi down. "What's to not understand?"

"I just thought her type of guy would be someone-"

"Like you?"

"Yeah. Exactly like me."

"You? Really?"

"Face it, Yamato. You're like the rain cloud to her rainbow."

Yamato laughed out loud, hard. All of a sudden though, he stopped. He went over those words in his mind, _rain cloud to her rainbow._ That was it.

He turned and began a search through his dresser for a pair of jeans. "You're right," he said. "That's why it works."

"How could that work? Her rainbow needs some sunshine."

Yamato laughed with a glance to his friend. "This conversation is ridiculous."

"Hey, it's not like I mean me. You know, _my_ sunshine."

"Whose then?"

Taichi shrugged. "Just try not to bring her down, you know. Keep her smiling."

"You'd be surprised how easy that is, Taichi. And you'd be amazed how much she actually likes me for me." He finished with a laugh, "Rainstorm and all."

"Rain cloud, Yamato. Rain cloud."

"Yeah-" Yamato stopped. Unknowingly, he had picked out rain cloud attire; dark grey jeans to match his lighter hued t-shirt. He stuffed them back into the drawer, choosing a new blue pair.

Taichi bellowed out his laughter. "I saw that. Mr. Storm himself."

Another sigh, this time a defeated one. "Well, you're not always wrong." He took Taichi by the shoulders, pushing him towards the door. "Now get out."

He obeyed and made his way back to the living room, calling back over his shoulder, "I'm waiting for Mimi to get back. Just letting you know."

Yamato groaned. "Of course you are," he murmured. He knew Mimi would be pleased to see her old friend Taichi, but he had a twisting knot in his stomach at the thought of just how much. There was no denying her sunny, effervescent disposition, and Taichi was the 'Mr. Sun Ray' to his 'Mr. Storm.' He shook the nagging thought from his head.

"Ridiculous."

* * *

Seeing her come through his door that afternoon, he struggled to keep his eyes off her. Simply seeing her anew gave a lift to his heart and a smile on his face he couldn't rip off no matter how hard he fought.

"Thanks for waiting," she told him. "I was so hoping to show you what I bought! Oh, and Sora is right behind me, she'll be up in a second." She laid her bags on the couch, finally waving at the man she had purposely ignored to first speak to Yamato.

She smiled up at Taichi and asked, "Surprised to see me?"

"I found out his secret right off, so no, but- Yes! You're here after how many years and now you're staying. For good?"

She met Yamato's waiting eyes with a turn of her head. He held her gaze with an intensity that made her waver. He wanted to see how much she meant it when she said it, already knowing her answer.

"Yes, for good."

"Awesome!" Taichi grasped her around the shoulders with one arm for a short squeeze before he let her go. "And you're living here?"

"I already told you-"

"I know, Yamato, I know."

Mimi took the opportunity to diffuse the tension with a high-pitched, "So," and a twirl. "What do you think, Yamato? I need your approval."

She had left in his too big shirt, her spare flats, and the extra blue jeans she had packed in her bag. Now she wore a white top and skinny pink jeans, her honey brown hair straightened down to her waist.

He smiled to himself; vanity had her in a strong grip. He could tell by her newly sleek hair and bright pink nails, that she had made several beauty stops. "You look great," he told her.

"Thanks." She pointed one foot out with a quick tap to the floor, bringing his attention to her new heels. They sparkled, covered in multi faceted stones.

"Looks like you two have had a busy day." He had glanced at Sora briefly as she entered his apartment and spotted her change in style as well. An asymmetrical cut that he thought really suited her but would never admit. He would leave that to her boyfriend.

Sora opened her mouth to speak but Mimi beat her to it. "Yep, clothes and hair, we covered it all."

Taichi's eyes brightened suddenly, seeing the change in her short hair. "Sora, you're beautiful," he grinned.

She feigned annoyance, asking him with hands on hips, "Wasn't I before?"

"Even more now, that's all I mean. It..." He didn't finish his thought, just looked at her with a serene smile.

"It was my idea, so you can thank me too," Mimi said with a wink.

He told her, "Thanks," but his eyes were on Sora.

She faltered under his gaze, a hint of a blush at her cheeks as she tucked auburn hair behind her ear. "Stop staring, Taichi. We're in public," she lightly reprimanded.

He crossed over to her, tugging her to him for a hug that lifted her feet from the floor. "This isn't public, Sora. And I'm your boyfriend, I get to stare at you."

Yamato shook his head. "Idiot."

"Yamato!" Mimi admonished.

Her tone had his head snapping to attention to see the accompanying look on her face. It was a look he could only describe as stern sweetness, and it made his initial tick of aggravation instantly cease.

Looking her in the eye with the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips, he asked, "Are you actually _scolding_ me, Mimi?"

She smiled pleasantly and shrugged one shoulder, making her way to him. Hooking her arm through his, she told him quickly, "Taichi is no idiot, you love him, be nice." Slower, she finished in a singsong voice, "Be nice to our guest, please." She looked up to see the recognition she desired in his eyes. "Okay?"

He smiled fully now, sweeping the falling fringe out of her eyes with the tips of his fingers. "I'll be nice to our guest."

"Thank you." She was about to tiptoe up and kiss him lightly on the cheek but she stopped, careful not to embarrass him in front of them with her forwardness.

Exhaling heavily, he switched his gaze to the opposite wall. "You're right, Mimi," he strained out. "He's not an idiot." He turned his icy eyes upon Taichi and said, "He just talks before he thinks." Eyes still averted, he then spoke to the redhead across from him, "Sora, you could help him with that."

Sora answered him, her eyes however on Taichi. "Believe me, I try."

Mimi watched the trio as they all fell into silence. She had observed in this short time that Yamato and Sora often avoided each other's eyes, whether on purpose she didn't know. While Taichi watched Sora all the time. Oblivious to the changes in Sora's mood he stayed the same. Mimi had always known how similar they were but she also knew what set them apart. He needed empathy for his beloved redhead. She made a note to tell him that if they ever got a chance alone.

* * *

That night the apartment was filled with the sound of his guitar and Mimi's saccharine voice. They were in his bedroom, lights out and on opposite sides of the room. He sat in a chair under the window, city lights shining through into the dark room. She sat at the edge of his bed as she watched him strum the guitar to a requested song as she sang along.

The melody ended abruptly, guitar laid to the side as he focused on her dim form across from him. She had changed into her pajamas, pink and white polka dot shorts and top, while he was still in his jeans and t-shirt.

His query was short, "Are you taking the bed?"

She gave a nod as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail. "Yes, thanks."

He nodded back in agreement. When he stood up she expected him to bid her good night and leave for a night on the couch. Instead, he stayed standing with a furrowed brow and a look of contemplation.

"Why did you decide to stay with me, Mimi?"

To her that question was obvious but she knew he was seeking more, something substantial. She got up and closed the distance between them, encircling her arms around his neck. He still wasn't used to this proximity of her body so closely against his. It made his stomach flutter with a mix of uneasy excitement. When he was about to take a separating step back, she held him in place with a locking clasp of her hands behind his neck.

"Too close, Ishida-san?"

"If I say yes...don't get upset."

"I guess you just did."

He tried once more to step back, expecting her to relent, but he was firmly kept in place.

"I'm a little offended," she said humorously. "But, you'll adjust. Quickly, I hope."

He returned the good humor with a smile and grasped her forearms as if to pry her arms away. "My question, Tachikawa."

"You'd call me moonstruck."

"I wouldn't call you that. That's your constant state of being. Why state the obvious?"

She laughed and tried to push at his chest but her arms were tightly stuck in his grip.

"Tell me," he said.

"I guess I can say...I don't see an end to this."

He let her arms go and brought his hands to encircle her back. "You mean you don't _want_ to see an end to this."

"I'm not as pessimistic as you."

Taichi's advice had been playing in the back of his mind all day. _Keep her smiling_. So he gave his best effort and best smile to match. "You and I, never ending. I like it."

"You do?"

"I can see it..."

"See what exactly? Paint me a lyrical picture."

The beaming face of the woman before him urged him wordlessly to truthfully elaborate. For him, truth was easy, he could do that for her. Something he was unable to muster for Sora. But he wasn't used to leaving out the ever important realism that ruled him.

Looking off past her, city lights reflecting in his dark blue eyes, he laid it out for her plainly. "I can see you next to me every day, every night. It fits."

She caught him off guard with a hasty kiss to his lips, her hands forcing his head down, closer to hers. There was no thought needed for his reciprocation, no hesitation in the instinctive response of his lips to hers, hands and arms embracing her firmly. She released him sooner than he had hoped, leaving him bereft and clinging to her.

He was speaking, to his embarrassment, without thinking. Unguarded and hushed, he told her, "You fit. And I don't want that to change." She grinned wildly at that, and before she could speak he added, "We'll have to finalize that with some kind of contract."

Her brows rose in curious amusement. "Contract?"

"You can't leave before we really get something started."

She observed him, catching the fleeting look of dejection in his eyes as he said it.

"Why would I leave?" She waited for him to meet her eyes before offering a small smile. "I know how much you need cheering up."

He stared down at her with his stomach sinking in worry. "Who...?"

"I can see for myself, Yamato. No one had to tell me how depressed you were. Since when do you smoke?"

He blew out a loud breath, his head falling back. "You know... I've tried to smoke less since you've been here. At least around you."

"You should be happy while I'm around, Yama."

He grinned at her, unknowing if it was arrogance or insight behind that statement. "I am happy." He made sure not to meet her eyes as he continued, even let her go completely and stepped to peer out the window. He told her in a halted voice, "But, you make me nervous."

"Nervous? You front a band, sing in front of all those people, and me, I make you nervous?" He didn't answer her. "But you know me."

"You've been away for a long time. You're different."

"Everyone is."

He turned and met her eyes with a smile and a gaze that stole all thought from her. "You're here."

Her blinking eyes studied his features, hoping futily to decrypt those meager words. Before she could mutter her confusion, he continued.

"I'm still trying to figure out why. And I want that answer to be me."

There was no delay on her part, the words tumbled freely. "It is you, of course it's you."

"How can that be true?" He shook his head, one hand pressed into the strands of his blonde hair. "It doesn't make sense."

"Sense?" She repeated the word as if it were foreign. "That is the difference between you and I, Ishida. You need sense, I don't. I go by heart."

"You go by heart. I go by sight. Mimi, I can see this clearly, but you...You can't?" He continued in her silence. "You and I..." He couldn't finish, even if she pressed him he wouldn't know how to.

She had to get closer, she couldn't have this conversation across the room from him. She walked over and took his face in her hands briefly.

"You're thinking too much." She let him go, stepping closer to lean against the windowsill beside him. "Stop for a second and remember how you felt when you saw me at your door."

He hadn't told her, but he knew it had been written clearly in the softness of his face, his eyes, and voice. The day she arrived outside his door, he had said her name on a whisper as he took her sudden presence in with a feeling he could only describe as relief. That gnawing, empty feeling that had been choking him all that morning, it was gone at the sight of her endearing, beautiful face. His heart beat fervently at the gentle close of her arms around his body. He didn't return the embrace and she held him tighter for it as she whispered into his shoulder _, "I missed you._ " That was all it took. He hooked his fingers with hers to lead her inside, uncaring of the reason behind her confession. She was back and he knew her words were sincere.

Looking at her now, he copied her stance of loosely crossed arms.

Courage building, he looked her right in the eyes this time as he told her, "You being around, it's what I need. I can breathe, I can relax. _Until_ I really look at you and I start wondering why, and how long." With a shake of his head and a smile he couldn't contain, he added, "This is something so beyond me." He laughed low in his chest, his eyes focused again on the night of outside. "Mimi at my door. A girl that sets my nerves on end every time she walks out the door. These past days have been surreal and I'm getting overwhelmed with it all. This is a lot, Mimi. You do know me, I know you...but this is different."

She waited for him to continue, unsure if he would but eagerly hoping for more. After long moments of silence, he did.

"When you told me you missed me...It was like this deep relief that I still can't let go of."

"Like you missed me too but didn't realize 'til just then?"

He looked to her, surprised again at her discernment. She wore a knowing smile that twisted to a smirk as she clutched his hand in hers.

His reply came after a long pause. "I didn't want to acknowledge it."

She nodded. "You deal in logic. I get it. I was out of the picture, out of your heart. Just some distant friend. But me, Yamato, it was a hope to see you again and fix things between us... That's what grew into this longing to see you and to be with you. Even if you didn't want the same thing as me, I had to try."

Her voice, her words, they eased his soul in a way he knew only she could describe. Somehow she knew him more than he knew her. Still, he couldn't shake the unsettling questions that circled his thoughts. A few, he knew he could voice. Others, she would have to search those out for them both.

"Don't you want someone more like yourself? Someone like Taiyō Taichi."

Her giggling response was enough to ease his anxious mind but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Taichi is sweet and he's fun, but he's always been Sora's. Yes, even when you two were misguidedly together for those months."

His face contorted in displeasure at the turn of conversation. "We're not going to talk about that. Or her."

"Sorry."

"Go on," he told her.

"Those phone calls between us when I lived in New York, I never let go of those. Do you remember that time you left me on the line like, forever? Well, wasn't I still there when you finally got back? Yamato, this is more obvious than you think. At least it is for me."

"I remember our talks. They didn't lead to much. Then they stopped altogether."

"It led to more than you think."

"That...I can see. Now we're holding hands." He lifted their joined hands up together then let them fall. "This is crazy. And we've kissed."

"When I first got here...after you hugged me back, it was right then that I felt okay. You had never shown me such affection before."

He eyed her curiously, recollecting the same event in his mind. He remembered having a rush of emotion as he shut the door behind them and pulled her to him. And the extended gap of silence as he mentally scrambled to piece it all together. She had come for his birthday, he knew that without asking. She had remembered, she had planned, and here she was with this yearning confession. All he could do was stand there with her in his arms until, with realization of his impulsive actions, it was too awkward to continue.

"Yamato...I wanted to hear the clearness of your heart. It took three days but tonight you've told me everything."

"The clearness of my heart..."

He watched her, the darkness of the night and the hint of outside light outlining her feminine features in such an alluring way he had to reach out and touch. He traced light fingers across her cheek, edging his body closer unconsciously to be as near to her as he could.

"That," he told her, "is reserved only for you."

* * *

A/N - Taiyō means 'sun' in Japanese. So, Yamato's joke was something like 'sunny Taichi, or 'sun Taichi'. And does anybody remember the "mimato" moment from season 02 where Yamato is outside and says something along the lines of, "Oh no, I left Mimi on the phone! Her phone bill will be huge!" Then he dashes away. Well, that's where I got that bit from in this story, and you can search for it on youtube. ;)


End file.
